Doomfist
Akande Ogundimu, also known as Doomfist , is one of the leaders of the terrorist organization Talon. He is a playable character and the main antagonist in the 2016 video game Overwatch ''and its sequel Overwatch 2''. He is voiced by Sahr Ngaujah. Information Doomfist's cybernetics make him a highly-mobile, powerful front line fighter. In addition to handling ranged damage with his Hand Cannon, Doomfist can slam the ground with his Seismic Slam, knock enemies into the air and off balance with his Rising Uppercut, or charge into the fray with his Rocket Punch. When facing a tightly packed group, Doomfist leaps out of view, then crashes down to earth with a spectacular Meteor Strike. Biography Akande Ogundimu was born into a well-regarded Nigerian family, heir to his prosthetic-technology company. A very intelligent and charismatic figure, Ogundimu helped expand his family's business and position it for the future while dedicating his free time to his first love: competitive marcial arts. I have trained in traditional African fighting styles, including Dambe and Gidigbo, as well as in wrestling and other modern combat systems, incorporating the most effective techniques into their repertoire. Ogundimu competed in tournaments all over the continent, using his intuition and ability to read opponents alongside his tremendous speed and strength. But when he lost his right arm during the Omnic Crisis, it seemed his martial arts career was completed before he had reached his prime. His company's cybernetic prosthetics allowed him to recover from his injuries, even making him stronger, but these enhancements rendered him ineligible for competition. He tried to devote himself to his business with the same zeal he had to fight, but he found nothing that could fill the void until I was given a new opportunity by Akinjide Adeyemi, better known as the second Doomfist, the Scourge . Adeyemi Ogundimu offered the chance to fight with him as a mercenary. Initially wary, Ogundimu accepted, and discovered that he now had an arena in which he could unleash his enhanced capabilities. Eventually, Adeyemi brought him into the Talon organization. Talon's belief that humanity would be made stronger through conflict resonated with Ogundimu's personal experiences. Moreover, Talon's power struggles presented a new challenge that allowed him to use his talent in the boardroom along with his cunning as a combatant. Adeyemi was a useful asset to Talon, but the organization saw far greater potential in Ogundimu, with his intelligence and his ability to inspire the leader. While Adeyemi was content to profit from raids on Numbani, Ogundimu had a great vision. This difference in aspiration would lead him to kill his teacher and take on the title of Doomfist, along with the tituar gauntlet. As the new Doomfist, he rose high in Talon and helped to begin a conflict that the organization hoped would someday consume the world. However, before their plan came to fruition, he was defeated and captured by an Overwatch strike team that included Tracer, Winston, and Genji. I was imprisoned in a maximum-security facility for years, where he waited patiently for events he had incited to play out. Finally, I felt that the time had come for him to return. He broke out of his prison with his bare hands and recovered his gauntlet in a one-sided battle with Numbani's newly unveiled OR15 defense robots, thus putting an end to OR15 program. Now, he has regained his place in Talon's leading council, ready to spark a war that will consume the world once again. Gallery Doomfist.png Doomfist.jpg doomfistanime.png|Doomfist as he appears in his animated short ScreenShot_19-04-22_19-02-45-000.jpg OVR_Anniversary_2018_004.01.jpg Trivia *"Akande" is a male Yoruba name meaning "firstborn." Ogun is a Yoruba god of war and metalwork, and Dimu is Yoruba for "grasping." **Akande Ogundimu can therefore be roughly translated as, "heir to the god who grasps iron and war," probably referring to his role as Scourge's successor. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the Past Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Mercenaries Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Game Changer Category:Legacy Category:One-Man Army Category:Social Darwinists Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil